Ryan Lee (Fake Danny Jackpot 2)
Lol, Danny Jackpot Clone :p"Ryan Lee was created as Jackpot, i wanted to see if i couldremake jackpot, and then when he went into WGE, he change into Ryan Lee" - Steven "I make a D-Jackpot rip off and change it up alittle" - Steven WGE Career: Septemeber 2011 - Present Came into WGE since the real Jackpot turned down WGE. Became the Saviour of WGE, but then challenged Mike Dawson to a game of Ring Toss. Due to both incredibly sucking, the game is still being played till this day. Wrestling Heaven Career: March 2012 - Present Steven would bungle his Jackpot ripoff into Wrestling Heaven, a league known for ripping off caws made by Danny Jackpot (aka Zach Starr). In preparation for Wrestling Heaven, Ryan Lee would train in Rob Feinstein Dungeon, along with Brock Chambers. Feinstein prasied Lee's ability to "work the shaft". B.R.A.W.L. Career: March 2012 - Present On March 12th, 2012, it was confirmed that Ryan Lee and Poison Bee would be a part of the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship Tournament at BRAWL Golden Uprising, taking the place of Haduken and Rick Acid. At the event Lee & Bee would make it to the finals some how, during the finals Poison Bee walked out on Ryan Lee causing them to lose the match. Latter on in the night Lee would come out and call out Poison Bee and challenge him to a match for his contract, putting his CAW career on the line in the process, Lee would lose the match in 7 seconds (the shortest match in BRAWL history to date) ending his career in the process World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment THE IMPROVEMENT Steven, after taking criticism of his caw, said it was unfair since he had changed the look of the CAW. This is what he changed it into.... Looks like someone else... can't put my finger on who... Finishers and Signatures Finishing Moves *Cash Out - Butterfly DDT or Lifting Spinning DDT (2004 - Currently Used) *One Kick K.O - Shinning Wizard or Standing Round House Kick (2009 - 2010) *Super Cash Out - Elevated DDT from Turnbuckle (2009) *High Roller - Lifting double underhook facebuster (2009) *Slot Machine - 630 Splash (WZW) (2009) *Hitting a Jackpot - Gory Bomb (2008) *Dealers Cut - Osaka Street Cutter (2008) *Sharpshooter (2004-2006, 2007-2008) Signature Moves *Leg drop bulldog (2010) *Money Shot - Diving splash with theatrics *Lariat *Running Facecrusher to Knee. *Belly to Belly Suplex *Enzuigiri *Two Punches followed by a punch with theatrics *Arm Wrench *Different Versions of Standing STOs Career Highlights [[DCO (Vivianverse)|'DCO']] * DCO World Championship (x1) 'FNW' * FNW TV Championship (1 time) * FNW South African Heavyweight Championship (1 time) 'WGE' *'WGE Superstars Championship (x1) Luchas de Apuestas Theme Song * "Help is on the Way" - Rise Against (Pitched Edit) * "Reach for the Sky" - Social Distortion Steven's Feeble Attempts of Retcon According to Steven:- "Apparently this is a Danny Jackpot rip off, which i dont see at all. because of a silly gimmick, people get mad over it :p . grow up." "If you think the gimmick is ripping off jackpot, then your wrong. I'm allow to use former gimmicks, if Jackpot uses the "Saviour" gimmick then go right ahead. I gave Ryan Lee aka Danny Jackpot rip off boy the Saviour gimmick from Jericho's gimmick in 07'. So you're wrong again. but anyway, this just makes my caw more noticable, so thank you guys." Steven, however, has said and thinks: *Admitting he was trying to make Danny Jackpot in the first place with this gimmick: Wrong. I tried remaking his 2010 attire, i did, then i changed the look and stuff and enter in WGE. then i picked the Jericho Gimmick from 07' *Claimed Jackpot didn't even had the Saviour gimmick to begin with, that it was just a name: I never said this, that was Andrew. *Thinks that bad publicity will get his caw over: wel you're giving it a lot of attention :D *Posion Bee actually completely dissed him on skype for making Ryan Lee a Jackpot ripoff: He did, true, but it doesnt mean anything *Told repeatedly, even by the troll himself, to stop giving a reaction, and keeps giving one anyway. Because its fun giving a reaction, if you dont give a reaction, then its no fun :p OH LOOKIE, ITS THE COUNTER TROLL ARGUMENT! NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE ;) Sorry, you've totally lost this one, pretending you were the one trolling to begin with is the typical defense response ;) You getting mad on a chat I'm not says you didn't like this at all. But nice PFan tendencies there, Stevie-Boy lol, im not trying to "counter troll argument" haha, you seem to be the one getting mad over the fact that im not giving a reaction anymore, thus, knowing im right with everything iv said above. Go ahead, say i lost, i dont give 2 shits lol. have fun now, you hear :P Err... not giving me a reaction? Then why do you have to keep going onto this page telling me you don't care, and keep putting it in the delete category? One protests too much. Because its funny as hell how you always replie. lol And now the "your wasting your time argument" defense. How predictable. If you're suggesting I'm wasting my time, the fact you continiously bitch about this on Skype says I've wasted a considerable amount of your time, thus success. As much as you try, you can't beat the troll by giving it '''any reaction. Also, its reply btw, not replie. And it can't be that funny if you keep trying to get this page deleted. Maybe you should get your mom to sort it out for you, it work so well the last time. "Ryan Lee was created as Jackpot, i wanted to see if i couldremake jackpot, and then when he went into WGE, he change into Ryan Lee" - Steven http://www.facebook.com/pages/Steven/236425813057576 Category:CAW Category:CAW Talent Category:WGE Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:Deceased CAW Category:FNW